Abstract The Brain Vascular Malformation Consortium (BVMC) Administrative Core (AC) is a central resource for addressing a wide range of administrative issues related to the conduct of proposed research, including human research regulatory issues, publications, reports, and fiscal management. The AC will provide administrative support to all BVMC Projects, and will provide assistance in progress report generation, manuscript preparation, and central scheduling of research meetings and seminars. In addition, the AC will provide advice on study design, and statistical and genetic support for BVMC Projects. The AC is essential for the coordination of the interdisciplinary clinical programs that are part of the BVMC, and will manage the Career Enhancement Core and the Pilot/Feasibility Core. The overarching goal will be to provide a mutually supportive environment to foster clinical research activities in the component projects through its various committees, meetings, and interactions regarding research design and data analysis. Aim 1: Provide scientific leadership for the BVMC. The AC includes key personnel with extensive and complementary experience in designing and conducting clinical research studies, including a statistician, epidemiologist, geneticist, and a vascular neurosurgeon (clinical liaison). In addition, the AC has research and clinical expertise in brain vascular malformations and the diseases under study. Combined with the patient advocacy group representatives, the AC will provide scientific support and direction for all the Projects. Aim 2: Coordinate meetings and provide supportive environment for mutual exchange of ideas. The AC is available to the Leaders and Co-Leaders of all Cores and Projects for scheduling and coordinating committee meetings and research seminars. This includes scheduling and arranging travel and hotel accommodations for BVMC members to attend the annual in-person meeting in conjunction with Patient Advocacy Group (PAG)- sponsored scientific meetings. Aim 3: Provide administrative support to BVMC Projects. The AC will provide assistance in preparation of manuscripts and presentations, progress report generation, keeping track of current IRB approvals, and assisting Project/Core Leaders with fiscal management reports. The AC will also be responsible for updating the BVMC web server with relevant announcements, seminars, and a portal to research results. The AC will also be responsible for relaying all communications to/from the RDCRN Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC), NIH, and the larger RDCRC network.